A Finchel Surprise!
by IStandforthepowerofglee
Summary: First FF! Finn and Rachel are still in highschool. Rachel knows she pregnant but is she ready for what the doctor has to say? In the most part Finchel, but my siser edited and added a bit of Klaine. Hope you enjoy, comment, review and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note- Hey Guys! Well this is my first Fanfiction, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Its maily about Finchel (Finn and Rachel) but my big sister helped edit it and shes a Big Klainer, so there's a bit of them it in. Reviews would be awesome! Tell me what you's think, I have more written, so I will upload it if you's like it. _  
><em>Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, clearly Ryan Murphy does-Maybe if I did there wouldnt be any this stupidity and confusion with people leaving and not leaving. Just Saying.<em>  
><em>So Yeaa read on and I hope you enjoy.<em>

Rachel lay cuddled up to Finn on their couch; they had just moved into their first house together- even though their parents thought they were a little young-They were watching Rachel's favourite movie, Funny Girl. Finn wasn't really interested; he didn't know what it was about.

"_Rach?"_ Finn asked looking up at her.

"_Yes Finn_?" Rachel sounded pretty annoyed he was interrupting her movie.

"_When we go to your scan tomorrow, if we can, do you want to find out if the baby is a boy or girl_?"

"_Yes. I mean only if you want to? If you'd rather keep it a surprise we can_?" Rachel sounded surprised Finn had even brought this conversation up; he hadn't really spoken about the baby. Rachel thought he was trying to avoid the conversation.

"_You know I would like too. Then we can pick names and clothes and decorate the nursery- although Kurt will probably want to do all that- Rach, were going to have to tell our parents soon, because you're already starting to show, so people are going to notice. I don't we can keep a secret for much longer_." Finn was being serious about telling people, he was excited about sharing his news, but also very scared about it.

"_Well if we're going to find out what it is tomorrow. And we will have a better idea of what's happening. So why don't we invite everyone round for dinner tomorrow?_" She looked up at Finn to see what his reaction would be, whilst rubbing circles on her stomach.

"_Ehh, wh-whos everyone?_" Finn was a bit apprehensive of what Rachel's answer would be.

"_Well… Carole, Burt, Dad, Daddy, Kurt, Blaine, Shelby-You know I still don't know whether to call her Shelby or mom- the rest of the Glee Club, I mean were still at school so there going to find out sooner or later, we could have Mr Shue, Miss Pillsbury and we've got to have Miss Holliday. If they ask why there coming we can just tell them it's like a house warming party. I just think if we tell everyone close to us at once, it would…it would be a lot easier for both of us_" Rachel was waiting on answer, smiling up at Finn with her big, brown eyes wide.

"_Plus if everyone's there I don't think Burt will beat me up right away_" Finn mumbled under his breath.

"_Right ok I think it would be a good idea, I could ask Burt to bring his BBQ and we could eat in the garden?_" Rachel nodded.

There were a few moments of silence. Rachel rubbed her stomach; she could feel a bump starting to form. She thought about what the future would hold for her, Finn and their baby. Finn just stared off into space, the thoughts he was having were a little different. He wondered how people would react, 'what her Dad's would to say him. What Burt would have to say? What his friends would think?' He was brought out his train of thought by Rachel.

"_Finn I have made a decision. I think if I'm carrying a baby I will have to start eating meat. I did some research and that is the best thing for it. But I refuse to eat lamb! And don't get me wrong after I have he or she is born I'm going back to my vegan ways. I just want the best for my son or daughter_".

"_I'm really proud of you doing what is best for the baby. So that's sorted were having everyone round for a BBQ tomorrow_" Finn said as he tangled his fingers in Rachel's hair.

After finally untangling Finns fingers from her hair, Rachel phoned round her family and the other

Adults, before texting her friends.

**To: Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina and Lauren.**

**From: Rachel**

_Hey Guys! Finn and I are having a BBQ tomorrow, as kind if a house warming; we'd love it if everyone could make it. 3 tomorrow at ours? Hope to see you all. X_

Rachel's phoned buzzed for the next ten minutes, with everyone confirming they could come. With that the couple made their way to bed and fell asleep straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note- So this is Chapter two. Thankyou to everyone who read the first chapter! Please comment,review and all that jazz. I am open to ideas, although i have written up until they tell their parents but if you guys have ideas about the pregnancy its self please do share, I am also open to criticisms. I might mess up with dates and stuff during the pregnancy but i am a teenager so i havent actually been pregnant so I will research as best I can. Thanks again.  
><em>_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee. I like to borrow it. But as I sad before I am sure if I did there would be no Finchel (or Klaine since this is Chelsea writing this (I am Heathers sister I just edit and upload:D)) exits or confusion. _

Rachel woke up early that morning- it wasn't like she had slept much anyway- she looked at the clock '8.30', they were due at the doctor's at 12. Finn was fast asleep beside her; she stared at the ceiling for a while, before a tear started to fall down the face. 'She couldn't do this, she was only 18 and was having a baby, and how would her Dads take the news they were so supportive all her life but how would they react to this?' At that moment Finn stirred from his sleep and turned to see Rachel crying to herself.

"_What's up baby?_" Finn asked delicately.

"_Nothing. Well Finn do you think we can do this? I mean bring up a baby at our age? What about school and college?_" Rachel tried to speak through her sobs. Finn sat up and held Rachel close to him, rubbing her arm; he pressed a soft kiss on Rachel's head. The kiss was light, but it meant so much, at that moment Rachel felt safe.

"_We can do this baby! You will be the best mom and me, I will try my best, and I know I can be immature at times but I am really going to try, this baby will be loved. As for school we don't have long left. You will be fine. We will be fine!_" Finn tried to stay positive but deep down he was scared. He didn't know what was going to happen or how people would react all he knew was everyone helped with Quinn two years ago, why wouldn't they help them now?

One other thing he was sure of was he loved Rachel and he loved this baby. No matter what happened he always would. He knew what it was like not to have a father and although it was not his fault, he would never let this baby go without one.

Rachel nodded and pulled herself closer to Finn. At that moment she felt everything was better. She wondered to herself 'How on earth did I get this man? How did he fall for me?' Finn held her close for a few more moments before going to make breakfast for them both.

After breakfast they both got dressed and made their way out to the car. Finn held open the passenger door for Rachel. Slowly she sat in the car before Finn walked round the front and got in the driver's side. He looked over at Rachel who clearly looked scared; Finn reached over, took Rachel's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he pulled out the driveway.

The journey to the Doctors was silent, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. Once he found a place to park, he slowly undid his seatbelt. Looking over at Rachel he could see the fear in her eyes once again. Without looking at him she quickly rushed out the words

"_I can't do this Finn_". Finn reached over, placed a hand on each of her shoulders and made her face him.

"_Look at me Rachel_" he said firmly. Rachel turned to look him in the eyes.

"_Everything is going to be ok, we are doing this together! You are NOT alone. I am scared too you know but we have to be strong. Now come on we need to find out if were having a girl or a boy. Or you can't decide on names or buy clothes!_"

Rachel smiled and nodded as Finn got out of the car. She looked in the mirror, fixed her hair and took a deep breath "_Everything's gonna be ok, we are in this together_". She said to herself.

Finn held the door open; Rachel stepped out the car and gave Finn one of her famous 'Rachel Berry' smiles. Finn smiled back and reached his hand out. The couple clasped their hands and together walked towards the doctor's surgery.

Finn gave Rachel's hand a reassuring squeeze as they approached the door. He pushed it open; they stepped inside and looked around. There were two other couples waiting, one of the couples looked to be in their twenties and the other a bit older maybe thirties. The couples looked round at Finn and Rachel the older woman looked at them in a disapproving way as if she knew they were young and unmarried. Finn didn't seem bothered by this but Rachel did. Finn gave her hand another squeeze before leaning down to peck her cheek. They approached the reception where a woman, who looked about twenty, was sat.

"_Hi I'm Rachel Berry I have an appointment with Doctor Watson at 12_" she tried to stay upbeat but it was harder than she thought.

"_Yes. Take a seat and he will call you in as soon as he's ready_" Rachel nodded and went to walk about just before the woman spoke again.

"_And Miss Berry…Don't look so worried_" Rachel smiled and led Finn to the two empty seats that were close to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note- So Chapter 3. The Doctors appoitment! Thank you for the reviews, I am trying to make the chapters longer, this is my first fanfic so please bare with me:D Theres some Klaine at the end cause Chelsea wrote Finn telling Kurt so yeaa. Thanks again& please keep reading and reviewing it means alot._  
><em>Disclaimer- I dont own Glee cause Ryan Murphy does, but I do think i'd do a great job at it though! haha!<em>

After waiting for about ten minutes a white door on the other side of the room opened. Out stepped a tall man with dark, messy hair. He had a long white lab coat on and a pair of glasses- Finn thought he looked like a crazy scientist so he couldn't help but laugh- The man was holding a folder, which he squinted at when he read it.

"_Miss Rachel Berry_" he had a posh English accent.

Rachel and Finn jumped up and made their way over to the man. He gestured for the couple to step inside before closing the door behind them.

"_Hi, I am Doctor Watson, and I will be the one seeing you through your pregnancy_"

"_I am Rachel and this is my boyfriend Finn_". Rachel said in a tone that Finn felt sounded like she had finally relaxed.

"_Nice to meet you both" Dr Watson replied shaking both their hands. _"_Please take a seat_".

Rachel and Finn both sat down in front of Dr Watson and smiled.

"_I can tell you's are both a little nervous, there's no need to be. You are both in great shape and there's no doubt the baby will be too. Now today I am going to take your blood pressure, do a scan to check the baby's weight and size and possibly tell you if it's a boy or girl, and then give you a due date for your little bundle of joy to be born. Now do you have any questions?_"

Finn and Rachel both looked at each other and shock their heads before turning back to face Dr Watson.

"_Right that's good, let's get going_". Now he sounds really cheerful Finn thought.

After taking Rachel's blood pressure and doing a background medical check he gave her the all clear, so now it was scan time. Rachel lay up on the bed and pulled up her top. Finn sat down beside her and took her hand.

"_Right this might be a little cold_" Dr Watson walked over towards Rachel with the gel in hand.

He shook the bottle and squeezed some onto Rachel's belly. He ran the monitor over her stomach. After a minute or two of silence Rachel looked at Finn, who picked up on her worried look.

"_Is everything alright there Doctor?_" he asked even though deep down he didn't want to. This was a situation he didn't want to be in right now and bad news would just make it worse.

Doctor Watson turned to face the couple; the expression on his face was a mix of shock, worry, and concern. Rachel now had tears in her eyes, she couldn't help but think of all the bad things he could be about to tell her. 'What if the baby was to have a disability? She would love it just the same, but how would she cope it would certainly be harder. What if there was no baby? What if she was wrong about the pregnancy?' she was really starting to worry and the doctor wasn't saying anything. Nothing could have prepared her for what he was building up to say.

"_Kids, do twins run in either of your families?_"

Rachel and Finn looked at each other in confusion.

"_No not in mine_". Finn said

"_Nor mine, oh my god you're not trying to say? Oh no this can't be happening_" Rachel tried to stay calm but she was really freaking out.

Finn just looked confused. He didn't know what was going on.

"_What can't be happening Rach? Why are you freaking out? He just asked a simple question_" Finn looked really confused.

"_No Finn, what he is doing is telling us we are having TWINS_". She turned to the doctor. "_Right that's what you are saying isn't it?_"

Finns head shot straight to the doctor just in time to see him nod. Suddenly Finns vision went blurry and the next thing he remembered was waking up with Rachel kneeling down beside him.

"_What happened?_" he asked sounding sleepy and disorientated.

"_You fainted Finn after finding out we are having twins_" Rachel replied matter of a factly; she also had an angry tone to her voice.

"_Oh god what is Burt going to say? Rachel what is your dads going to say? We can't afford two babies_"

The doctor broke up their conversation by asking if they wanted to find out what they were having. The couple both nodded and Rachel got back up on the bed. All sorts of thoughts were running though Finns head 'What's Burt going to say, he didn't want them to live together and now they were going to have a baby. Wait sorry. Not. A baby. TWO babies. What if Rachel's dads were angry? What would his friends think? What would Kurt think? Blaine? Mr Schue?' Suddenly he was brought out his train of thought with the Doctor pointing to the screen.

"_Well Rachel, Finn, this is your Son" he pointed to one blob on the screen before moving his hand and pointing to another_. _And this is your Daughter_".

At that moment as Finn watched his baby boy and girl on the screen all his worries were gone. How could he worry? He was watching his babies move around inside the woman he loved. They were going to make it happen. They were all going to be ok. Him. Rachel. Their Son and their Daughter.

Now he was Excited.

After the scan the Dr Watson could tell them the babies would be due Mid-January time. This excited Rachel because she'd be starting the New Year with the boy she loved and thier Babies. After a few more minutes the Doctor said that was them done, he gave them the scan pictures and the couple left the doctor's office hand in hand staring at the picture of their babies. Grins from ear to ear. Just as they reached the door Rachel turned round to smile at the receptionist, who smiled back. With that they couple left the surgery and walked to the car.

When they reached the car Finn held the door open for Rachel and then got in the driver's side. At that moment scared Rachel Berry turned into the real Rachel Berry.

"_Oh Finn we have think of names and decorate the nursery and buys loads of stuff. Our babies can only have the best Finn (she said that as if it was a warning). Oh and obviously our babies will be very talented, our daughter will go to dance class, and singing lessons, and acting class. She will be a Broadway Star. And our Son he will be a footballer, but also a very talented performer like you, we will obviously have to get him dance lessons so he isn't as bad as you and he can be either a famous footballer or a Broadway actor. Finn this is perfect. Isn't this Perfect?_" She rattled on a little longer before being stopped.

"_Rachel you do know that they aren't born yet let alone dancers or actors? We don't know what the future is going to hold. And we can't afford to buy lots of stuff at the moment. I am sure my mom has stuff we can borrow and your dads or even Shelby since she has Beth but we don't have a lot of money between us and we have a house and a car Rachel. I know you want the best but baby that might not happen right now_" Finn seemed genuinely sad that he could afford everything that Rachel wanted but they had to be careful.

"_Yes. I know Finn. I just like to dream. They will be loved and that's all that will matter_". She was trying to be positive and hoped her acting covered up how upset she was she couldn't give the babies everything she dreamed she could.

At that moment Rachel's phone went off in her pocket. Pulling it out she noticed a text message from Kurt.

**To: Rachel**

**From: Kurt**

_Hey! Just wondering if it would be ok if Blaine and I came over early. We have nothing to do so thought we'd help you with stuff? X_

"_It's Kurt asking to come a bit earlier, do you think that would be ok? Blaine's with him?_" Rachel asked Finn before she said yes because she knew how nervous he was about everything.

"_When are those two ever not together?_" He laughed "_Yes. I think that would be a great idea we can tell them first and see how they react_" Finn sounded relieved he was going to have his brother there first.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Rachel**

_Yes that's fine. We are on our way home just now, will be about 5mins you can come anytime! X_

**To: Rachel**

**From: Kurt**

_Okay, were just getting coffee then will be right over! See you then! X_

Rachel and Finn arrived home within a couple of minutes. They made their way in the front door just as Blaine's car pulled up in the driveway. Rachel watched as Blaine opened the door for Kurt and the couple walked hand in hand towards Rachel. They both greeted her with a hug and all three went inside. Finn was already in the kitchen pouring out fresh orange for them all. Rachel took a seat at one of the stools at the breakfast bar, closely followed by Kurt and Blaine. They all took a sip of their drink and sat in silence before Kurt broke it.

"_So what is this all in aid of? Mercy told me everyone's invited_". Kurt was kind of confused. Finn wasn't the dinner party kind.

"_Rachel said on the phone, it's a house warming party_". Finn sounded unsure as he spoke.

"_So why do I get the impression that something else is going on then?_" Kurt was sure Finn was keeping something.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other knowing something was up.

"_Finn, Rachel you know its ok, you can tell us anything, we won't tell Burt or Carole if you don't want us to_" Blaine was trying to make Finn feel comfortable enough to tell them what was going on.

"_That's the thing, whether we tell them or not they are going to find out_" Finn spoke as he looked at is shoes.

Kurt looked over at Blaine raising an eyebrow.

"_Finn what do you mean? What's going on?_"

"_Rachel's…Rachel is…_" he stuttered.

"_I'm pregnant_" she blurted out.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other shocked.

"_With twins might I add_" Finn added.

Kurt's jaw was now almost on the ground. Blaine looked to be in utter shock. There was total silence. Until Kurt spoke again.

"_Wait. Pregnant, Twins? Are you sure?_"

"_Yes we are sure we were at the doctors this morning. I am 20weeks. We are having a boy and a girl_"

The group sat in silence again. This time Blaine stopped it.

"_Well I guess I should say Congratulations?_"

"_Congratulations Blaine? More like good bye, rest in peace…wait till my dad finds out_" Kurt spat out.

"_Baby, I think you should calm down, Burt might be alright. Everything will be ok_". Blaine tried to reason. He reached out and squeezed Kurt's shoulder before giving him and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"_Everything will be ok you two. The babies will be loved and they will always have Uncle Kurt and Blaine here for them_". smiled Blaine ever the voice of reason.

"_Yea I mean my dad might be happy and Carole was supportive before wasn't she? Things might be ok_". Kurt was now falsely trying to be positive.

"_Let's not talk about it right now, let's change the subject everyone's coming at 3 its 2 we have an hour to get ready and make this place clean and get food ready_". Rachel interrupted.

"_Yes good idea. How about I help Finn clean and you and Kurt can prepare the food_". Blaine replied.

With that they split into twos. Rachel and Kurt started to cut up vegetables and meat ready for the BBQ and Finn and Blaine tidied up the house and back garden. They put tables and chairs up for everyone and before they knew it, it was ten to three. They have just enough time to freshen up before the doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note- So everyone I would just like to say a big thankyou, for all your reviews, it really means alot. Here is Chapter 4. Hmmm...I wonder how everyone will take the news? I dont know if it will be all roses just yet? Thanks again please keep reviewing:D_  
><em>Disclaimer- Once again, sadly I do not own Glee. (I really wish I did cause it would be on the now and run forever! Who cares if the cast are getting too old to play teens? Certainly not me!)<em>

Rachel answered the door while Finn was still upstairs. Kurt and Blaine sat in the living room waiting on the drama to roll.

"_Hi Burt, Carole, please come in_"

"_Oh hi Rachel, Burt has got his BBQ there where would you like it?_"

"_Hey, Mom, Burt, I'll take it out the back and you can go sit down in the living room, Kurt and Blaine are there._" Finn shouted as he walked down stairs.

Finn took the BBQ off of Burt, taking it out the back and setting it up so it was ready just to put the food on later, when everyone else had arrived. He then went and joined his family in the living room. They were talking about Finn and Rachel's new house.

"_So are you settling in okay Rachel?_" Carole asked whilst looking around the room.

"_Yea I like being here with Finn, I love him soo much and it is great that we live with each other now, although I probably annoy him most of the time._" Rachel laughed and took a sip of her juice.

At that point Finn interrupted "_you do NOT annoy me; I love you and hope everyone knows that okay!_"

Everyone laughed. But inside Carole wondered what had just happened, 'why did they feel the need to confess their love for each other in front of everyone? And Finn…Finn wasn't really an emotional 'let's have a heart to heart in front of my parents type of person 'she just shrugged it off and began to rattle on again about the house.

"_Well I like what you have done with the place, Rachel it's very homely!_ ".

The girls continued to talk about the house and what the plans were for decorating it as Kurt gave a fierce glare at Finn as if to say 'You nearly put your foot in that one'.

"_Was that the door Finn?_" Blaine asked.

Rachel stood up "_I'll go and see_".

Rachel opened the door to see her dads.

"_Hello princess_" her daddy said as he walked past her into the new house.

"_Hello dad and daddy, everyone is in the living room it's just through there take a seat_".

Both men hugged their daughter before walking into the living room where Rachel closely followed. Leroy and Hiram greeted everyone before taking a seat. Rachel signalled for Finn to go over to her.

"_Finn, let's go take the plates and everything outside_".

"_Okay Rach_".

They lifted the plates and went outside. They could hear their families inside laughing and joking. Deep down Finn knew in a few hours there would be no laughing and joking.

"_Finn I don't know if I can do this, you heard what Kurt said earlier and he's right you know what Burt is like_". Rachel started to tear up.

"_Baby it's going to be okay, to be honest I don't really care what they say because there's nothing they can do to stop us. I mean they might be a bit mad but were 18 which means were adults and we will love each other whatever happens_".

Rachel smiled and Finn pulled her close to him. They hugged for a few minutes before they heard the doorbell ring again.

"_I'll go and get it and you can get the juice for out here_". Rachel said.

As Rachel walked to the front door she looked in on her family who were all still laughing and joking. Blaine sat on one of the chairs with Kurt sitting on his knee they were talking and laughing with each other. Carole sat at the arm of one of the settees; Burt had his arm round her as they spoke to Leroy and Hiram who were sitting opposite them on the other couch. Everyone seemed so happy. This was the family she wanted to have. She reached her hand down to rub her small bump before taking a deep breath and opened the door. On the other side were Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mike and Lauren.

"_Hey guys come in_" Rachel sounded excited all her best friends were here.

They group made their way into the living room. Some had to squash on the settee space that was left. Others had to sit on the floor. Finn met Rachel at the living room door. He could see the fear in her eyes. He smiled at her and reached his hand out, she grabbed it with some force and they stepped through the door.

"_Guys, who else is coming?_" Blaine asked finally looking up from Kurt.

"_I think it's just Mr Shue, Miss Pillsbury, Miss Holliday and Shelby oh and of course Beth_" Finn answered.

Puck could see the worry his girlfriend's eyes. This would be the first time Quinn would see Beth since she was born. He gave her a tight squeeze and they turned back to Rachel who noticed a car draw up outside. She made her way to the front door and opened it to find Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury and Miss Holliday standing.

"_Hello Rach… nice to see you_" Mr Shue said greeting her with a hug.

"_Hello, everyone else is just through in the living room, I don't know if there are any seats left but we are just waiting on Shelby and we will go out the back for a BBQ_".

As teachers disappeared into the living room, Rachel turned round to shut the door just as Shelby appeared at it, Beth by her side.

"_Hey Rachel, your house is lovely_". Shelby said pulling Rachel into a hug.

"_Thank you, I wouldn't care if my house was a cardboard box as long as I am with Finn I don't really care_" Rachel pulled away from the hug

"_Hey cutie pie_" Rachel bent down and tapped Beth's nose with her finger. The little girl just giggled and hugged her big sister.

Rachel led Shelby and Beth into the living room to join the others.

Finn stood up and said "_Oh great! So now that everyone is hear let's go out the back and I will start the BBQ. I have to say I am starving!_"

Carole laughed as she walked past Finn "_When are you not starving?_" she said poking him on the stomach.

Everyone followed Finn and Rachel outside. They were all chatting and having a good time while Finn-with the help of Burt- made the food.

"_Okay guys the food is ready… please do not be like animals taking it_".

After everyone got there food Rachel and Finn got there's. Rachel had forgotten that no one knew she was pregnant and was eating meat for the baby when she went and sat down next to Carole. To try and stay out the way of her friends before they noticed.

"_Rachel aren't you a vegan?_" Quinn asked looking at her from across the table.

Rachel looked at the plate then looked at Finn. Her eyes wide. 'How would she explain this one?'

"_Sh-she is j-just g-going t-too eat i-it for a-a w-while_". Finn stuttered, trying to keep their secret a secret for a wee while longer.

Rachel's Dads looked up, looked at each other, then looked back at Rachel

"_Why sweetie?_ _I thought it was something our family really believed in_". Leroy looked confused.

Rachel got up and stood next to Finn and nodded. They grabbed each other's hands and took a deep breath. At the same time Kurt grabbed Blaine's knee under the table and took a deep breath, readying himself for what was coming. Blaine just squeezed his hand and whispered it would all be ok.

Finn tried to start the conversation "_Well Rachel i-is Rachel is well she um…_ "

"_I'm pregnant_" Rachel mumbled looking at the ground.

Everyone went silent for a few minutes when Kurt broke it by saying "_Well I'm decorating the nursery, and I'm going to spoil your baby and you know he or she won't be allowed to leave the house without me approving the outfits… ahh guys I'm soo happy congratulations_" Kurt got up and hugged both Finn and Rachel before quickly running back to sit next to Blaine.

Carole stood up, pushed her chair away from the table, making her cup almost tip over

"_Finn not again, I thought I could trust you too I mean you are only kids yourself_".

"_Carole, Finn is definitely the father and we love each other and were both 18 which means were not kids were adults_".

"_You's are still at school though what about collage? What about New York Rachel?_" Carole asked.

"_Mom we're just about finished school and collage can wait_". Finn included himself in the conversation seeing that Rachel needed him.

"_I am very disappointed in you two, Finn I thought your mom raised you better and I don't know how your dads raised you Rachel but I guess the two of you never listened_". Burt shouted at the two of them.

Finn walked closer to Burt "_I don't see what it has to do with you anyway I mean you're not my dad and I don't think you Rachel's dad either_"

"_Finn Hudson Burt is my husband; do NOT talk to him like that!_" Carole started to get really angry.

"_Yea Finn don't talk to my father like that! He's been great to you! I can't believe you said that!_" Kurt shouted before storming away from the table. Blaine quickly ran after him.

"_Rachel how far along are you?"_ Burt asked.

"_I'm 20 weeks why?_"

Burt looked at Carole "_is that too late for an abortion?_"

"_I am not getting my twins killed that's cruel I love them even though there not born yet and I know Finn does too!_"

Mr Shue stood up and took his empty plate to the bin before catching on to watch Rachel just said.

"_Wait you're having twins Rachel… congratulations! Do you know what you're having?_"

Finn put his arm round Rachel and smiled proudly "_a boy and girl_".

The whole glee club congratulated them even Quinn although she wasn't really happy, she still loved Finn, but she knew she would never get to be with him, so she just thought she might as well support them and have him as a friend than not have him at all. The glee club including Mr Shue, Miss Pillsbury and Miss Holliday left to give the family some space. Kurt was still somewhere in the house with Blaine.

"_Well this only gets better and better_". Rachel's daddy went and sat next to Burt

At this point Shelby walked over to Rachel and Finn and hugged them both at the same time and said

"_Congratulations guys, Rachel I know I haven't been here all your life but I am willing to make up for it and be here throughout your pregnancy and after if you would let me_".

"_Thank you… we will try it might not workout but I am willing to give it a go_" Rachel replied releasing the hug. Shelby decided to leave and give the rest of the family some space. She picked up Beth and promised to speak to her daughter soon.

"_Mom, I could really use a hug from you?_" Finn said walking over to his mother.

Carole stood up and pulled Finn closer and gave him a hug "_Get over here too Rachel!_" Carole shouted. "_I will be here for you too I'm sorry I wasn't so welcoming with the news to begin with I was just shocked and after the Quinn drama as well_".

Rachel interrupted "_Thank you Carol and I can 100% assure you that Finn is the father_".

Carole and Finn laughed.

Rachel turned to her fathers, who were sitting next to Burt.

"_Dad, Daddy you haven't said anything?_"

"_What is there to say Rachel? I am certainly not happy with this. Your dad and I brought you up to be better than this! What about your dreams Rachel? You are 18 and now you're stuck in Ohio with twins. What else is there to say?_" Leroy was angry.

"_Rachel what your daddy's saying is this isn't what we expected from you, but there's no way back so we will support you both the best we can but we are not doing it all this is your mess Rachel. Right Leroy?_" Hiram turned to face his husband who nodded.

Rachel started to cry "_Thank you Dad, Daddy! I am soo sorry I let you down_".

"_Come here you silly girl and you too Finn_" Rachel's dads hugged them both tightly.

"_Well as I said before I am not happy with this, I can't believe you could be so stupid! Especially you Rachel, you are only kids!_" Burt was still really angry.

"_Well as I said before you're not mine or Rachel's dad!_" Finn shouted back in his face.

"_Burt will come round to the news. Now do I get to see a scan picture?_" Carole sounded excited.

Rachel went and got the picture and brought it out to the family. Everyone fussed over it except for Burt who went to find Kurt.

Kurt was in the living room pacing back and forth whilst Blaine sat on the floor.

"_Come on Kurt, I don't think he meant it in a bad way, he's just had a big day that's all_" Blaine tried to reason with him, but Kurt was mad.

"_No Blaine he was horrible to my dad! How many times has he pulled my dad away from me, or called him a father figure and then he disagrees with him and suddenly he's nothing. It's just not fair Blaine!_"

"_Come and sit down baby_" Blaine used the puppy dog eyes Kurt couldn't say not to so he sat down next to Blaine, who put an arm round him and pulled him close.

At that moment Burt walked into the living room, having heard all that Kurt had to say.

"_Kurt are you ok buddy?_" Burt to could hear his sons sobs. Kurt just shook his head that was rested on Blaine's shoulder.

"_There's no need to be so upset, he doesn't bother me. He's not my son and maybe my opinion doesn't matter to him, you're the only one I am worried about. Why's upset you so much son?_" Burt knew for some reason Kurt was really upset about this.

"_I am just annoyed with him dad, you have been there through everything, you forgave him after the way he spoke to me, you became a friend to him, you didn't have to do anything, I mean loads of people fall in love with people who have children and don't bother with the child, dad you did. You made him feel welcome and anytime he's had a problem he's came running to you and now he's acting like this. It's selfish_".

"_Aww buddy its ok! He will cool off and come to me and apologize and if it makes to feel any better I will make him work for my forgiveness!" All three men gave off a slight chuckle at that point. "Now come on how about you guys head back to ours, Blaine can stay the night if you like. I will get Carole and we will get popcorn and you can choose the movie!_"

"_Thank you Burt, you do know it's going to be a Disney?_" Blaine added.

"_I wouldn't have expected anything different!" Burt laughed. "Now on you go maybe if you start the movie early I won't have to watch it all_".

"_Thanks dad_" Kurt said hugging him tightly "_But don't worry we will make sure we don't put it on until you get home. Wouldn't want you to miss out, would we?_"

Burt laughed "_Drive safe you two!_"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they left. He smiled as he watched the boys pull out the driveway and leave the street.

Burt went and got Carole who was still going gaga over the scan picture.

"_I said Blaine could stay the night and we would watch a movie with them, so if you're finished we should go honey_" Burt pressed a light kiss on Carole's cheek.

"_Sure honey I will just get my bag. Finn we are going to go now. I will speak you tomorrow. Love you Sweetheart_" Carole kissed Finn before hugging Rachel. Burt said his goodbyes to Leroy and Hiram before they left, for yet again another Disney movie.

Rachel's dads left around 9pm because Rachel was tired. She put her pyjamas on and she and Finn got into bed. Finn leaned his head on Rachel stomach where he sang his favourite song 'Pretending'. After a while they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note- Hey Guys! So here is Chapter 5! So sorry I couldnt update yesterday, my sister got her exam results through and was out celebrating with Friends during the day, then we were out for Dinner with the Family last night, so Chelsea didnt have time to edit it. Please Forgive me:D But anyway, here it is. I hope you all like it, please keep reviewing and all that stuff! _  
><em>Disclaimer- I dont own Glee, or any these Characters. Although I do wish I owned Cory Montieth and Chelsea has her eyes on Darren Criss! :D x<em>

The next morning Rachel woke up to see Finn rubbing her stomach talking to the babies.

"_Hello you two, I can't wait to meet you. Me and your mommy are really sorry about all the events of yesterday but to be honest we knew Burt would react like that. I hope you two don't start fighting there because I wouldn't like it to be sore for her okay. Did you like our singing last night? I wrote that song for Mommy because she's very special. We love you lots okay guys. Now I'm going to go and make your mommy some food for her waking up_".

Finn turned round to give Rachel a kiss before he went to make her breakfast, he turned round as he walked out the door, to find Rachel lying smiling at him.

"_Ehh… did you hear me talk to the babies?"_

"_Yea, but it was cute. You're going to be a great dad. Now can you go make that breakfast you were taking about, I think the babies are looking forward to it_." Finn blushed and nodded, turning and heading to the kitchen.

While Finn was making breakfast Rachel went for a shower. After her getting dressed she went down stairs to see how Finn was doing in the kitchen. She walked in to see Finn dancing and singing whilst frying some pancakes. Rachel smiled, walked up to him, wrapped her arms round his waist, and stepped on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his check. Finn turned in her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"_Take a seat baby and I'll put these on a plate_"

Rachel took a seat at the small round table in the corner of the room. Finn dished up the pancakes and put the plate in front of her before taking a seat across from her with his own plate. Rachel looked down at the plate piled a foot high with pancakes. She looked up at Finn, who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"_You're eating for three now baby remember that_ "

"_Oh god I never thought about that. Eating for three people. For the next four and a half months. I am going to be huge_"

Finn just laughed at her.

"_Finn, do you think we should maybe pop round and see Burt and Kurt to sort things out?_"

"_Yea I was thinking that, I should phone my mom to see if we could go for dinner?_"

"_I'll call her after breakfast_"

They both ate up; Finn made sure any food Rachel had left was taken care of. Once they were done; Finn insisted on clearing the table, so Rachel went to phone Carole. She walked into the living room and sat on the chair by the window. She dialled the Hummel's number and Carole picked up seconds later.

"_Hello, what can I do for you?_" she sounded really cheery.

"_Carol. Hi it's Rachel. I was just wondering if it would be possible for Finn and me to come over later, maybe for dinner. I just really want him to sort things out with Burt. And Kurt of course before school tomorrow_".

"_Hold on a minuet, I will have to go and speak to Burt. He's pretty annoyed Rachel_".

"_Okay, I know that's why I want to get this sorted. We want him to be a part of the baby's life_".

"_I know you do honey, hold on a sec_". Carole walked out to the garage where Burt was working on a car- that's what he usually done he was angry.

"_Burt sweetie do you think it would be ok if, Finn and Rachel came for dinner tonight. We all want to get this sorted out?_"

Burt looked up from the car to see Carole standing in front him. He looked her straight in the eyes and his heart melted. He couldn't say no.

"_Well, I guess so, if they must_" he smiled

Carole jumped excitedly, and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"_Thank you I just want my two favourite men to get along_".

"_Hi again Rachel, yea that's no bother be here for say 3pm?_"

"_Okay we'll be there. Thank you Carole_".

"_It's ok sweetheart. See you later, take care_".

They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Rachel smiled, looking out the window.

"_Finn we're going to your mums at three. Make sure you are ready to apologize_" she shouted through to Finn, who was still cleaning the kitchen.

Finn and Rachel lay on the couch again, watching Funny Girl. This time Rachel was determined to watch it all through. They were about half way through when there was a knock at the door. Not wanting to waste the film for Rachel again like he did two days, Finn stood up and walked to the door. Turning the knob he had no idea who would be visiting them on a Sunday. He opened the door to find a very angry Kurt and a sorry Blaine standing on the other side. This time they weren't holding hands and there were no smiles. Kurt stood tall, arms folded at his chest. Blaine stood with his hands in his pocket staring at the ground. Deep down he wondered how he'd agreed to drive Kurt over here.

"_OH, hello, come in guys_" Finn greeted the couple.

Kurt pushed by Finn and into the living room; Blaine smiled at Finn before he followed Kurt into the living room, still facing the ground.

"_Oh hi, Kurt and Blaine what to I owe this pleasure?_" Rachel said pausing the film.

"_I just wanted to ask Finn not to refer to me as a Brother again. I thought we were a family…But clearly not because my dad's not his dad. I can't believe you would speak to him like that Finn? He has helped you with everything and then you throw it back in his face. Well I don't think you can pick and choose when you want him to be your dad and me your brother. Because I was clearly your brother yesterday when you came to me first about the baby but then you treated my dad the way you did_" Kurt went on, in a very angry tone. Blaine just looked on in amazement, he had never seen his boyfriend like this before and as much as her wanted to calm the situation he knew if he interrupted him he would get his head bitten off and that's not what anyone need right now.

Finn tried to speak but Rachel interrupted "_Kurt your my Best friend and you are Finns brother. Last night was a misunderstanding. We are going to yours for dinner tonight and we are going to get everything sorted out_". Rachel tried to reason.

"_OH, I know MY dad told me_". Everyone noticed him emphasis 'My'.

**Flashback**

Burt paced up and down outside Kurt's bedroom door. He could hear him and Blaine giggling about something. Pushing the door opened slightly he seen both boys lying on the floor in front of the TV, he didn't know what they were watching but it was clearly funny. He gently knocked on the door. Both boys sat up.

"_Hey, dad. What's going on?_" Kurt sounded a lot cheerier this morning.

"_Hey Kurt buddy, I know you were mad last night and you had every right to be_". Kurt looked up, and then looked at Blaine.

"_Dad where's this going?_" Although, he really did know where it was going.

"_Carole wants them both to come for dinner tonight, and I couldn't say no, he's her son Kurt_" Burt stared at the floor not wanting to look Kurt in the eye.

"_No dad he was horrible to you I am NOT going to sit through a dinner and pretending we are a happy family_"

"_Please Kurt, do it for Carole, and Blaine can stay to_"

Kurt turned to look and Blaine who nodded in agreement with Burt.

"_No! Now come on Blaine, we are going out_"

Kurt stood up and Blaine, well he followed orders. And before Burt could stop them, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the stairs and out the front door. Kurt had no idea where he wanted to go, but after a short stroll in the park he decided he needed to see Finn. Hence why they ended up at Finn and Rachel's house.

**Back to Real Time**

"_Kurt baby, please just hear me out_". Blaine was trying to sort this out now after Rachel had failed. Kurt nodded.

"_I think you should go to the meal. Carole will be in the kitchen slaving over the cooker and you're not going to go. Please I will be there the whole time, sitting next to you, holding your hand. And I promise if anything happens we can leave and you can go back to mine_". Blaine tried to reason.

"_No Blaine, he was horrible to my dad and now he thinks he can go for a meal and everything will be better. And what annoys me the most is my dad will forgive him, because he loves him. LIKE. A. SON_".

"_I am really sorry Kurt and I really want to make things better with Burt, he means a lot to me_". Finn walked over to Kurt, but Kurt backed away.

"_No_" Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who looked at him with those puppy dog eyes that he couldn't say no to. Damn why did he always use them? He knew Kurt couldn't say no! He did it all the time.

"_Fine. Fine I will go but the minuet he start making excuses I am leaving right?_"

"_Thank you baby_" Blaine gave Kurt a kiss "_Of course you say the word and we leave_".

"_Thank you Kurt, I promise I will make this all better_" Finn was genuinely happy Kurt wanted to sort things out.

Kurt just nodded towards Finn, after a minuet he gave Rachel a hug. Kurt and Blaine left the house hand and hand. After closing the door, Rachel gave Finn a sharp glare as if to say 'You better not mess this one up Hudson!'

Finn and Rachel took their place back on the couch, when he went to play the movie again she stopped him and looked up at his face.

"_Finn, Kurt is my best friend and he is like your brother and I can NOT be doing with the stress of all this so please make sure you sort things out tonight_".

"_Rach… I'm soo sorry to put you through that last night I was just angry. I mean you are my girlfriend and they are my children and I didn't want to cause you any stress but I didn't like how he questioned how well our parents raised us, it wasn't his place_".

"_I know Finn and I thought you had a point, but Burt is married to your mum and it might be a bit awkward if you's don't speak. As for Kurt, we see him every day Finn; he has been a good friend to me and a good brother to you. Don't you think school is going to be stressful enough as it is without us not speaking to Kurt? Soon the whole school will know and we need to show we are strong and our friends and family support us. That includes Burt and Kurt. I love you and to be honest I think Kurt is being a bit unfair to you but please just apologize to the family and if Burt says anything to us just sit there and don't say anything. Okay?_" Finn looked at Rachel and didn't say anything.

"_Please?_" she pleaded again.

"_Sure baby anything to keep you and the twins happy_". At that Finn leant down and gave Rachel a kiss.

"_Let's go and get ready_". Rachel said standing up.

The couple walked up stairs Rachel picked both hers and Finns outfits out because she knew he would lift an old pair of Jeans and one of his football shirts. She picked Finn a pair of his best jeans and his black and white checked shirt with ¾ length sleeves. She thought he looked cute in that shirt. Finn did not like the shirt though. He felt stupid in shirts, but Rachel bought this one for him so he just smiled.

"_Rachel I suppose I will wear this but I am NOT buttoning it right up_" Rachel looked at Finn and sighed.

"_Fine, first two undone and that's it!_"

Finn smiled and got changed. At the other side of the room he saw Rachel struggling to do up her dress.

"_Here Rach let me help you with that_". Finn said walking towards Rachel.

"_Thank you Finn_".

Rachel stood up after Finn had helped her with her dress, and she lifted her favourite pair of shoes. She tried to bend down and buckle them, but even though the bump wasn't that big it did kind of get in her way. Too add to that she had a very sore back. She looked up at Finn who was playing with the collar on his shirt.

"_Finn… Can you do me a favour please?_"

"_Yea sure what is it baby?_"

"_Can you please help me buckle my shoes?_"

"_Of course … Rach you look sad what's up? I promise I'll try to fix things tonight, you don't have to worry_" Finn looked concerned.

Finn knelt down in front of Rachel and started to buckle her shoes.

"_It's not that… god I'm useless I can't even put my own shoes on by myself, how am I going to get through school?_"

"_That's because you carrying twins Rach, four and a half months and you will be back to normal baby I promise. I will even do exercises with you_".

"_Thank you Finn_". She smiled trying to imagine Finn exercising with her.

Finn didn't say anything he pulled Rachel closer to him they shared a kiss.

Once both of them were ready they got into the car. He helped Rachel into her seat and climbed into the driver's seat. This time it was Finn that looked scared, Rachel put both hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her.

"_It's going to be ok Finn, trust me_". Finn smiled and made sure both of their seat belts were buckled then pulled out of the driveway.

In a matter of minutes Finn drew up outside the Hummel household. Both Kurt and Blaine's cars were on the driveway meaning Kurt had stayed like he promised to do. Finn looked in the window where he saw Carole talking to Burt. Burt just stood there nodding- like taking instructions from his mother- this made Finn laugh. The couple slowly undid their seatbelts and got out of the car. Finn walked round to the path where Rachel was waiting he took her hand and they walked to the door. Rachel pressed on the doorbell, as she did that she squeezed Finns hand. A few moments later Carole opened the door.

"_Hello guys, nice to see you two. Wait no actually all four of you_". Carole smiled and hugged them both.

"_Hi Carole, good to see you too"._ Rachel replied.

"_Hey mom, nice to see you_". Finn gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"_Kurt and Blaine are in the living room if you want to go through there? Dinner will be ready for four_" Carole said gesturing for them to step into the living room.

Kurt and Blaine were on the sofa, fighting over the remote. At the moment Kurt had it but Blaine looked as if he wasn't going to lose this battle. Blaine jumped on top of Kurt and started to tickle him. The couple giggled for a few more minutes before Kurt caught a glimpse of Finn and Rachel out the side of his eye. Suddenly he handed the remote to Blaine and sat up straight. It took Blaine a few more seconds before he knew why their game had stopped. He put an arm round Kurt as he smiled at Finn and Rachel, while they walked over to the other sofa.

"_Hey guys nice to see you_" Blaine smiled before laughing.

"_We have been sent though here_" Blaine went to continue speaking before he noticed his boyfriend giving him 'the glare'.

"_Well I was sent through here because I have had some disasters. They weren't really my fault. First Carole had to nip to the shops so she asked me to watch the chicken, but I kind of forgot. So we had a very burnt chicken and a very loud fire alarm_". Rachel looked at Blaine and laughed before he continued.

"_So I was sent through here, but felt bad because I messed up so I tried to stop the fire alarm and kind of broke a vase. That's when Burt told me to sit down and sent Kurt to babysit_". Blaine laughed.

"_How did you manage to break a vase?_" Rachel puzzled when Kurt began to speak.

"_Envision an ape, dancing around with a tea towel, flapping his arms all over the place. Then suddenly trips on the leg of the table. Then ends; in a heap on the floor with a table on top of it and a broken vase beside it. Cause that's basically what happened_" Kurt giggled and looked at Blaine who looked embarrassed. Rachel was in fits of laughter with what she was imagining.

"_In the end we had a burnt chicken, very loud fire alarm, broken vase, and a sore wrist_". Blaine finished the story.

Kurt took Blaine's sore wrist in his hand, gave it a kiss and started to rub it better.

"_Oh, you guys are too cute_" Rachel giggled.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a while before Rachel broke it talking about…well talking about nothing but the silence could have killed someone so she had to say something. The teens continued to talk for a while. They talked about school, glee, music and New Directions upcoming performance at Nationals in New York. Even though Kurt and Finn didn't talk, Rachel and Blaine done a good job keeping the conversation flowing and they had a laugh. After an hour Carole came into the living room.

"_Okay guys dinner is ready. If you's want to come through to the dining room_".

"_Thank you what are we having?_" Rachel asked walking over to Carole.

"_We're having pasta, we were going to have chicken but there was a slight problem with that_". Everyone looked at Blaine who just stared back at them. He shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"_Well I'm sure the pasta would be better_"

Kurt hit him on the shoulder gently before everyone laughed and walked through to the dining room. All six of them took a seat where the plates were laid out. Burt sat at the top of the table with Carole opposite him. Finn sat down across from Blaine. Kurt and Rachel sat beside their respective partners facing each other. Everyone was silent for a moment, tucking into their pasta.

"_Mmmm…this is delicious Carole_" Blaine said with his mouth full.

"_Don't talk with your mouth fall Sweetie_" Kurt said kindly.

"_I'm glad you like it Blaine_" Carole laughed.

There was silence again before Finn broke it.

"_Burt, I would just like to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did. It was a busy and hard day for us all. I was just wound up, a-and I know that's no excuse and I am genuinely sorry. Please forgive me, I, we really want to be a grandfather to the babies. It would mean a lot to us_" Finn was trying to be as sincere as he could be.

"_I take it you are keeping the babies when they are born?_" Burt questioned looking at Rachel.

"_Yes. I don't want to give them up I know I will regret it in the future. What if I gave them up then couldn't have more like my mum did?_" Rachel started to tear up.

"_What about you dreams Rachel, what about New York?_" Carole tried to reason.

"_I honestly_" Rachel hesitated.

"_I honestly gave up on New York a while ago. I know when me and Finn got back together it was under the understanding it would be over at the end of this year. But I love him too much and New Yorks my dream not his. I don't want to give up my babies for a career like my mum did and then find out I want them once it's too late that I want them. We both know this will be hard but I just wish with the help of all of you my babies, our babies, will feel loved and wanted_".

"_Burt we are going to try and make this work. I know it's not where you wanted to see us. Honestly after the drama with Quinn I didn't want to be back here again, but we are and there's no going back. I am really honestly sorry for what happened last night. You have been amazing and I would love it if you would be a part of my life and my babies lives_" Finn felt he had said all he could.

Burt looked up, his eyes going round the whole table taking in there expressions. Carole smiled at him lovingly. She knew Finn was really sorry. Rachel had tears in her eyes and Finn was trying to comfort her. Even Kurt looked like he could be won over by Finn's apology.

"_Fine. Yes I would love to be a Granddad to the babies, but please can I be called papa?_" Burt smiled.

"_You can be called whatever you want. Dad_". Finn sounded happy, everything was sorted out. Burt looked up and grinned.

"_I am not saying it's going to be easy, but I will be here for you. Son_". Burt grinned back.

Carole was ecstatic her two favourite men were talking again. And Finn had called Burt Dad, she couldn't believe it. Rachel smiled at Finn, who gave her knee a gentle squeeze under the table. Now all they had to do was make things better with Kurt.

"_You know Kurt; we are really going to need someone to help decorate the nursery. It's going to be all complicated now it has to fit a boy and a girl. You're the only person fit for the job. Look I am really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean any of it, Burt has been a father to me and what I said was stupid and hurtful. Can't we just we brothers again?_"

Finn said all this in the hope Kurt would understand. Blaine looked toward his boyfriend and clasped his hand under the table. Gently squeezing Blaine's hand, Kurt took a deep breath and began to speak.

"_Ya know… it could be a tricky job and I guess my impeccable taste makes me the only man for the job_" Blaine laughed at Kurt before Finn spoke again.

"_I dunno what that means but I am hoping it means you'll do it?_" Finn waited in apprehension for Kurt's answer.

"_I suppose I should, we only want the best of the Hudson twins don't we?_" he joked. Blaine looked at him again, this time though he was gleaming with pride.

"_Thank you Kurt! Does this mean everything's ok between us?_" Finn hoped the answer would be what he wanted to hear.

"_Oh…I suppose so_" Kurt said jokingly again.

"_Thank you little Bro_"

"_How many times do I have to remind you Finn? I. AM. OLDER!_" Kurt hated it when Finn called him 'Little' Bro.

The family laughed and tucked back into their pasta.

"_I'm so proud of you_" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Carole watched on as Kurt and Rachel got excited over plans for the babies room. Blaine and Finn silently agreed to stay out of it and began to talk about football. Burt watched on at his kids. Just then he lifted his head to see Carole smiling at him. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him and he just nodded. They both looked on in amazement at their family. How could two broken families have just fitted together this perfectly? How could their sons have met such amazing people? Yes they might have had their ups and downs but this was their perfect little family. That was about to get a little bigger.

Finn, Rachel and Blaine left around 8pm as they all had school in the morning; Blaine had to get back to Dalton which was an hour away so the family all said their goodbyes. And finally for the first time they could all sit down and relax, they didn't have anything to worry about anymore. They were all going to be there for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note- Hey Guys...so here is Chapter 6! Please everyone keep reviewing, it really does mean alot. Thanks:) There is a longer note at the end, please read it and give me your ideas. It would really help. _  
><em>Disclaimer- I still dont own Glee, but if Ryan wanted to sell I would move to America straight away!<em>

It was Monday morning and the first day at school since they had told everyone about the babies. Finn pulled into the school parking lot, usually he would park next to the other football players but today he drove on right up to get a space by the door. Sitting outside the doors to McKinley High School-possibly the most judgemental school in Ohio- Rachel looked in the mirror, sorted her fringe and smiled looking down at her small bump; she rubbed it with her hand and turned to Finn. Finn smiled at her.

"_Rach are you ready?" _Finn asked whilst unclipping his seatbelt.

"_Yea. I don't care about what anyone has to say anymore Finn. I have you, everyone in glee club, Mr Shue, Miss Pillsbury, Miss Holiday, Shelby, my Dads, Carole. Even Burt is on our side. But Finn, even if I just had you and no one else supported us, I would be happy."_

This is the happiest and surest about everything Rachel had been in a while. Finn felt so much more relaxed about it all now as well.

"_That's good baby I'm glad you're being the old Rachel Berry again; not caring what anyone thinks."_

"_Come on we can't be late for glee Finn!" _Rachel laughed, yes she was back to her old self-she could have some fun with this pregnancy thing too, couldn't she?

The couple got out the car and walked towards the building hand in hand as the approached the doors Finn gave Rachel's hand a light squeeze the both knew people would have found out over the weekend. This didn't faze them though, they had gotten through the worst of it hadn't they? Finn pushed the door open and they stepped in. Surprise, surprise they were met by Jacob Ben Israel, microphone in hand and camera following him. Rachel and Finn were still hand in hand when Jacob appeared right in their faces with the microphone. Finn gulped and Rachel took a deep breath. 'Oh Great' she thought.

"_So Finn, Rachel. Word on the street is that glee has got itself another pregnancy and this time not the beautiful blonde cheerleader but McKinley's leading lady Broadway Berry and the father being the quarterback and glee male leader also father to the OTHER baby. Do either of you care to comment?"_

"_First of all Finn was NOT the father of Quinn's baby, Puck was. Secondly, not that it is any of your business Finn and I are having twins and we are both very happy. Now if you don't mind we have to get to class. Come on Finn!" _Rachel snapped pulling Finn away and down the hall.

"_Twins, what?" _Jacob tried to chase Finn and Rachel down the hall but they disappeared before he could catch them. He turned but to the camera and put the microphone to his mouth "_Well there we go, another pregnancy confirmed from the Glee Club. Only this time Broadway Berry and Quarterback Finn are having twins. God Help Us!"_

Meanwhile Finn smiled down at Rachel before placing a soft kiss on her head.

"_What was that for?" _she asked softly

"_You did so well back there. I am soo proud of you!"_ Finn smiled proudly

The couple continued down the hallway to glee club hand in hand. They were getting all sorts of looks and stares from the other students but they just ignored them. 'This might not actually be that bad' Finn thought to himself. That's before they turned the corner. There stood Azimo and another football player, slushes in hand. Before they could turn round, it happened Azimo's perfect aim caught Rachel right in the face. The other footballer-who Finn didn't know because the was just new- didn't have the best aim, although Finn knew it wouldn't be long before he did, caught Finn's head. Rachel and Finn stood in shock.

"_You think that's bad Finnagin, Preggers wait till its baby puke on you hahaa!" _Azimo laughed turning the corner to his class.

At that minuet Kurt and Mercedes appeared from round the corner, spotting a very wet and sticky, Rachel and Finn.

"_Come on guys we'll go get you two cleaned up, I am sure Mr Schue wouldn't mind you being a few minutes late." _Kurt said pulling Finn towards the boy's bathroom.

Finn stopped him saying he had a change of clothes in his locker. Rachel added that she did too so all four headed towards the lockers. Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand in front of Kurt and Mercedes. Their lockers were across from each other's they parted hands and both went to open their lockers. Sue walked up behind to Kurt and Mercedes although neither of them notice. She waited on what was about to happen. They both opened their lockers and a landslide of dummies came out of them both, landing at their feet.

"_Just a wee present from me to you." _Everyone just looked at Sue as she continued_ "I thought you would need them since you're having two of them."_

At this point Mr Shue walked down the hallway the rest of the Glee Club following him because they could hear the crash.

"_What's going on here?"_ My Shue asked looking very confused.

"_I was my congratulations to the lucky couple. You know William I am really starting to wonder what you are teaching these kids. You do realise this is the second pregnancy from your little Glee Club. But you managed to go a step up this year though William TWINS! Great Job!" _Sue turned round and looked at Brittany _"Next year she will go up one and have triplets."_

"_Miss Sylvester, that's awesome. Guys I'm a 3 legged piglet!" _Brittany had no idea what a triplet was.

Sue turned and walked back down the corridor shaking her head as everyone looked at Brittany. When Artie went to correct her Santana put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, now wasn't the time. Mr Schue turned toward Rachel and Finn.

"_Are you alright guys?_"

"_Yea I just want to go and get cleaned up. Is it ok if Mercedes comes with?" _Rachel said rummaging through her locker to get her clean clothes. Finn was doing the same.

"Kurt's gonna come with me" Finn added.

"_Okay take as long as you need guys" _Mr Schue replied.

Finn with the help of Kurt was cleaning off in the boy's locker room.

"_Are you okay Finn?" _Kurt asked.

"_I'm fine. I-I just feel so bad for Rachel."_

"_Look both of you will get through this because you have the love and support of each other, OUR mum and dad, Rachel's dads. You have me, and Blaine. Blaine can't wait to be an uncle, although he won't ask you if he can be called uncle but I know he would like to be". _Kurt laughed thinking about how Blaine reacted to Kurt becoming an Uncle, he then added that he wished he could be one too, but has no brothers or sisters. Kurt felt sorry for him, so he decided he would speak to Finn about it.

"_And of course the glee club will always have your back. You have nothing to worry about. And Rachel, Rachel is strong, she will be fine. You will be great parents"_

"_Thank-you Kurt I don't deserve to have a BROTHER like you!"_

"_Aww don't be silly, come here." _Kurt said opening his arms wide so he could hug his brother.

"_And Blaine, you can tell him not to be so silly, of course he will be Uncle Blaine" Finn said._

The two boys laughed and waited on the girls outside the girl's locker room.

"_Rachel are you okay?" _Mercedes asked brushing Rachel's hair.

"_Yea I'm okay, I guess I just wasn't expecting all this just yet. But I really don't care, I've got everyone I need and that's all that I care about. Now let's get going I at least want some time in glee club."_

The two girls hugged and went into the hallway where Finn and Kurt were waiting.

All four of them went back to glee club and had only just sat down when Principle Figgens walked in the room _"Mr Shuester, I would like to see you, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry in my office now!"_

Finn and Rachel looked at each other before following Mr Schue and Principle Figgens to his office. Figgens took his seat and motioned for the couple and their teacher to take a seat in front of him.

"_What's this about?_" Mr Schue asked concerned about what was going to happen.

"_I am under the impression that you are pregnant Miss Berry is this true?" _Figgiens asked.

Rachel looked at Finn then Principle Figgens _"Yes. What's this about?"_

"_What it's about Miss Berry is the fact another child in my school pregnant. And you are the second from The Glee Club; I mean William do you not teach your kids that they are too young to have kids?"_

"_Hold on a minuet, Rachel and I are adults this is a decision we made together, it has nothing to do with Mr Schue." _Finn added himself into the conversation.

"_Why are we here? There is nothing you can do, its Finn and Rachel's decision, there 18 and in love. I personally think they will make fine parents" _Mr Shue said smiling at the pair of them_._

"_I just wanted them to know what they have themselves in for because I cannot and will not expel a kid for bulling either of you because their having a baby."_

"_I don't really care anymore, what are a few more slushes? This is our last year, we don't ask for you to expel anyone." _Rachel answered_._

At that Finn and Rachel left Figgens office and headed back to glee, Mr Shue closely followed. Finn and Rachel sat down _"well I hope this will be 3__rd__ time lucky."_ Rachel laughed trying to make the situation funny.

The rest of the day went with no more slushes -thank god- and before they knew it, the bell rang for home. Rachel and Finn met at the front door like they usually did. Finn leaned down to give Rachel a kiss before she noticed Kurt standing by their car. Walking hand in hand towards the car she looked up at Finn.

"_Hey baby. Whys Kurt here?" _she asked confused.

"_Well the three of us are going baby shopping. Well actually four, because were meeting Blaine for coffee at Lima Bean before we head to the baby castle." _Finn replied with the biggest grin on his face before she kissed him again.

"_Come on you guys were supposed to be meeting Blaine in 10" _Kurt shouted from Finns car_._

The three arrived at Lima Bean, five minutes later. Kurt could see Blaine in his Dalton uniform at the back of the line.

"_Hey you guys take a seat I will get coffee"_ he said walking towards Blaine.

Sneaking up behind Blaine he wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him and a kiss on the cheek. Blaine turned round smiling.

"_Hello Baby_"

"_Hey_" Kurt's stomach still had flutters when Blaine called him 'baby'. Blaine grip tightened around Kurt's waist.

"_And how's my gorgeous Boyfriend this afternoon?_" Blaine questioned as Kurt blushed.

"_He's good thanks and how's mine?_"

"_Oh, he's a lot better now you're here!"_

The couple grabbed their coffee orders and went to sit next to Finn and Rachel.

"_Hey Guys!_" Blaine greeted, ever his cheery self.

"_Hey Blaine! How are you?_" Rachel asked

"_I am good thank you! How about you? Kurt texted me and said you's got a present from Sue and a Slushy Facial?_" Blaine questioned.

"_It was definitely an eventful day, but we got through it and to be honest it wasn't as bad as I expected" _Rachel laughed.

"_So guys" _Rachel started, before turning and looking at Finn.

"_We were talking and we wanted to know, would you guys like to be Godparents to the twins? I know you are gonna be their uncles but we want you's to be more. And I know it's not exactly normal for babies to have two Godfathers, but what is normal about any of our family? So guys what do you think?_" Rachel asked very excitedly.

Kurt and Blaine just looked shocked; they looked at each other and then looked at Finn and Rachel.

"_Oh my God, I'd be honoured to be Godfather" _Kurt said in a very high pitched voice. Everyone turned to Blaine waiting on his answer.

"_I'd be honoured too, but don't you want your closer friends?" _Blaine questioned

"_No, we'd both love it if 'Uncle Blaine' would be godfather to the twins" _Finn smiled at Kurt, after their conversation he wanted to make sure Blaine knew he would be 'Uncle'. Kurt looked at Blaine, who smiled at him, then Finn and Rachel.

"_I'd love to be Godfather to my Niece and Nephew. Thank you so much guys" _he smiled.

"_Thank-you" _Finn and Rachel both said in unison.

Once they had all drank their coffee they made their way to their cars and headed to the 'Baby Castle' a giant mall with lots of different baby stores inside. For Kurt and Rachel it would be heaven, for Blaine and Finn it would be exercise, carrying bags around until it closed.

Both couples stood hand in hand outside 'The Baby Castle', looking up at the giant building, they were amazed. It was huge and full of shops dedicated to babies and children and expectant mothers. They stood at the main door looking up at the two storey building. Different thought running through each of their minds. Rachel 'Oh my god, where to begin?' Kurt 'I hope there are some designer stores in there', Blaine 'Look at the size of this place! This is gonna take a while!' and Finn 'She's. No. He's gonna spend a fortune in there, I can't afford this, this was bad idea'. Before he could think about turning back Rachel was pulling him through the doors, where they all stopped in the middle of the mall. Looking around there were hundreds of shops (well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but there were lots). Finns head spun, 'How on earth can there be this many shops just for babies?' he thought to himself. 'Mammas and Papas, the Crib store (a store just for cribs, what the?), Mommy's, The Toy Store,' Baby Wonderland', 'The Pram Store', 'Baby Heaven' (That was full of Clothes, he could see through the window) the list went on and on... All around were pregnant women with their husbands following them carrying bags and bags and more bags. Rachel and Kurt were in heaven though; they smiled to each other and broke their contact with their own partners. Blaine didn't really know what to say or do, so he just stood trying to take it all in.

"_Oh my god Kurt, look at this place! Where do we even start?" _Rachel turned to Kurt.

"_I think we should head to a clothes store first" _Kurt was beaming. This was his kind of double date.

Rachel nodded, turned to Finn and pecked him on the cheek. At the same time Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Finn and Blaine stood startled at the quick kisses as Rachel and Kurt linked hands and skipped of towards the store named 'Baby Heaven'.

"_Rachel remember, we're not buying anything yet!" _Finn hoped Rachel had heard him. He really didn't have the money just yet for what Rachel would insist they needed, let alone what Rachel and Kurt as a double act, insisted they needed.

Rachel turned round and smiled at Finn, mouthing the words_ "I love you baby"._

"_I love you too but…" _Finn trailed of before he realised, they had disappeared into the store. Finn turned and looked at Blaine, who was staring at the store his boyfriend had just disappeared into.

"_They're gonna buy everything, and I mean everything." _Finn was quiet and worried.

"_I know" _Blaine laughed before Finn joined in_._

"_Do you think we should go and find them?"_ Blaine questioned. Finn thought about it for a moment, but shook his head.

"_No, I'd rather not see what they are getting until it's too late, let's go and get coffee"_

The pair walked off to the coffee stand in the middle of the mall; it was filled with guys -Finn thought that was obviously where their wife's/girlfriends left them so they didn't get in their way- they got their coffee and took a seat at a table close to 'Baby Heaven'. They sat in silence for a moment, Finn thinking about his bank balance and Blaine…well thinking about his bank balance. He was sure Kurt would offer them to buy some stuff, which don't get him wrong, he didn't mind but he knew Kurt and how much these wee outfit would be, that he would just lift up and say 'Its ok me and Blaine will get this'. After a few minutes more of silence, Blaine spoke up.

"_So Finn are you looking forward to being a dad?" _He asked holding his coffee to his mouth and taking a sip.

"_Yea. Its weird how I love them so much already, it's different from Quinn, this time it feels right. "_

"_That's nice. I know Kurt can't wait to be and uncle. Thank you so much Finn for involving me, I will not let them down as a God Father" _Blaine was so genuinely happy he was asked to be a big part of the babies life's.

"_It's nothing dude. You two mean so much to us, we couldn't think of anyone better for the job. You know Kurt's really happy with you, he really loves you" _Finn wasn't a soppy person but when it came to Kurt and Blaine he couldn't help it.

"_I really love him too." _Blaine smiled towards the store, hoping to catch a glance of Kurt. "_He really is one of a kind, and I can't wait to be sitting here with you in the future, feeling the way you do, while they shop for our baby. But before that happens I need to win the lottery!" _Blaine laughed.

"_I am glad you make him soo happy. Ha you sure will, I can just imagine."_

"_I don't want to imagine" _Blaine laughed "_So have you spoke about baby names?"_

"_Not really, I want to call my son Christopher because that was my dad's name, but I haven't really talked to Rach about it. I'm actually dreading the day we do because I get this feeling where she's going to tell me she wants to name the girl Barbra, and I just couldn't say no to her but I would feel sorry for any child with the name Barbra" _Finn sounded sad when talking about his dad, but cheered up laughing about the name Barbra.

"_I am sure she will love that name, just tell her. Kurt's already told me our first daughter will be Elisabeth after his mom. Maybe you should suggest a few names before she can even think about Barbra? Or tell her that could be a middle name? That's what I will do when Kurt mentions Alexander for a boy, I mean don't get me wrong its nice and all, but I am not naming my child after a fashion designer!" _They both laughed before slipping into a comfortable silence again, drinking their coffee.

Kurt and Rachel were in baby heaven. Rachel pushed the trolley while Kurt filled it up with cute little outfits. Passing the window, he could see Finn and Blaine, laughing over coffee, he couldn't help but smile, he was so glad his Boyfriend and his Brother got on so well. They continued down the aisles, going gaga over cute baby grows and booties.

"_So Rach… names for the twins, thought of any?"_

"_Well, I've not spoken to Finn about that yet; to be honest I think he's dreading that conversation. But I think for the boy, Christopher like after Finns dad and although he wouldn't admit it I think that's what he really wants too"_

"_That would be nice; I have already told Blaine I would like our first daughter to be Elisabeth after my mom. And he's good with the idea. What about the girl though?" _

"_I don't know, I would love to call her Barbra, but I don't think Finn would like it, I don't think he would have even thought about it to be honest. We need to sit down and talk about it."_

"_Rachel, I think it's a Fab idea, I love how you want to pay homage to the Wonderful Barbra herself. It's kind of how I would like my son to be Alexander, but Blaine would never think of it and I wouldn't suggest it. But Rachel, I know Finn would call her Duckling before he called her Barbra." _Little did they know just how much their other half knew them?

"_But I could just suggest it to him?"_

"_Finn loves you too much to say no to you Rach, just please for the sake of peace on earth do NOT mention Barbra to him"_

"_Okay I suppose your right" _Rachel looked outside the window of the shop and saw Finn and Blaine sitting at the table_._

"_I didn't know Finn and Blaine were out there_" Rachel said still looking out of the window.

"_There probably too scared to come in. Although they have to cause they have the credit cards!" _Kurt looked out at the boys, who were still talking and laughing about something, probably Football or Video Games (Things Kurt wasn't into but was glad that Blaine and Finn had something to bond over). Kurt caught Blaine eye- who smiled at him lovingly-and waved his hand motioning for him and Finn to go and join them.

"_I think its pay time" _Blaine sighed to Finn as he took the last sip of his second coffee. Finn huffed and finished his own. Together they stood and made their way towards the store.

"_Brace yourself_" Finn commented as they made their way over to Rachel and Kurt.

"_Hello Sweetie" _Kurt greeted Blaine with a kiss. Whereas; Rachel greeted Finn in a different way.

"_It's all for the future of our children Finn, they need to be warm_" she stepped to the side revealing a trolley full of all colours of baby clothes. Finn and Blaine's eyes almost popped out there sockets.

"_Rachel, do we really need that much stuff? I mean they won't be tiny babies for long, how much is this gonna cost us?"_

"_That's why we picked all sorts of sizes so the stuff will last longer, it won't be that much" _Kurt was quick with his response. Finn still looked worried.

"_What I am trying to say is, I don't think my credit card will cover all this. And we have other stuff to buy, like a crib and a pram, and there is two of them remember. I just can't do it, I am so sorry" _He his eyes moved between Rachel and Kurt, before resting on Rachel when apologizing. Rachel's face fell, she understood they were struggling and Finn really did want to buy this stuff, it was just impossible. Blaine thought about what was happening before smiling at Kurt.

"_How about I buy this stuff? I have enough on my card to cover it, call it a present from Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt for our Godchildren."_ Blaine didn't want the babies to go without and he could see how much it meant to Kurt and Rachel.

"_We can't ask you to do that Blaine" _Finn didn't want to seem ungrateful, but he didn't want to seem like he depended on others.

"_Don't be silly, I have more than enough to buy this stuff and they are my Godchildren. Let me buy it. You will have so much other stuff to buy, this is the least I can do!" _Blaine was adamant. Kurt gave Blaine a huge smile, before wrapping himself round him.

"_You are the best baby, I love you so much" _he whispered into Blaine's ear. Rachel looked at Finn pleading with her eyes to make him say yes. He nodded to her, then to Blaine.

"_Thanks man" _he smiled.

Rachel hugged Blaine and the two of them went to stand in the line. Kurt and Finn waited by the end of the counter to take bags once they were done. They got closer to the front of the line when Rachel spotted an old friend; she turned to Blaine and hugged him again

"_Will you be ok? I am gonna say hello to Laura?" _Blaine nodded to her.

"_On you go, ask Kurt to come and help me pack will you_" Rachel nodded, planting a big kiss on Blaine cheek and mouthing the words 'Thank you'. Blaine smiled at Rachel as she ran off, stopping by Kurt and down to her friend. He laughed to himself and shook his head as he approached the front of the line. The cashier smiled at him as he loaded all the baby stuff onto the counter.

"_She looks like she has you wrapped around her finger" _the woman smiled. Blaine turned to look towards Rachel again.

"S_he sure has" _he laughed.

"_Well she's very lucky to have you in her life, you make a cute couple, when is your baby due?"_ She asked innocently. Blaine looked shocked.

"_Oh no, they aren't mine, Rachel's my sister in law" _he tried to set the record straight.

"_Oh well in that case, I get off at 7 if you want to go for dinner? You're kinda cute and obviously not about to become a father so…" _she flirted with him, bating her eye lashes. Trying to act innocent but she clearly wasn't. Blaine opened his eyes wide; he looked round to see Kurt approaching. There was a blonde girl hitting on him, while his boyfriend approached.

"_Wait hold on a minuet. Rachel's my sister in law, but I am still taken and somehow don't think I'm your type" _he deliberately didn't say who he was taking by. The cashier sort of looked at him still with that flirty look in her eyes and Kurt approached the counter. Kurt opened him mouth to speak, when he was stopped by Blaine.

"_Hello Baby! You couldn't give me a hand with his could you?" _Blaine wrapped his arms round Kurt's waist, smiling at him. Kurt nodded and smiled back, confused as to what just happened. The woman's eyes really did pop out her head.

"_Oh m…maybe your n-not then" _she stuttered as she watched Blaine and Kurt packing the clothes into bags. Blaine just smiled at her.

"_That'll be $200" she said, _still shocked, Blaine pulled out his credit card and handed it to the woman. Kurt was loading the bags into the trolley when Blaine turned to him.

"_So now I have kept Rachel happy and kept your brother happy, can we go back to yours and snuggle up and watch a Disney movie to keep me happy?" _once again he used those puppy dog eyes Kurt couldn't say no to.

"_Of course we can baby!" _Kurt was still wondering why Blaine was acting weird.

"_Thank you, then we can all be happy" _he leaned towards Kurt and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Then turned back towards the cashier; who was still in shock. She smiled at Blaine handing him his card and receipt.

"_Have a nice day!" _once again she stuttered out her sentence.

"_You to" _Blaine smiled entwining his finger with Kurt's, they headed towards Finn and Rachel. Once the group joined again the bags were distributed evenly between Finn, Kurt and Blaine. The couples joined hands. Before they could head to another store, Finn and Blaine pulled Rachel and Kurt out of the mall.

"_That's enough shopping for one day"_ Finn warned.

Finn and Rachel said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine as they headed off in separate cars. Finn and Rachel heading home, Kurt and Blaine going back to the Hudmels for that promised Disney movie. Once getting in Blaine's car Kurt turned towards his boyfriend.

"_Thank you for today Baby, you didn't have to buy all that stuff_" Kurt smiled at him.

"_I wanted to; they mean a lot to me. If I can't spoil my Godchildren who can I spoil?_" Blaine joked back.

"_Me_" Kurt answered as though it was obvious. "_What was going on in there, with the checkout girl, you were acting weird?_" he questioned, raising and eye brow. Blaine laughed thinking back.

"_She was hitting on me, I told her I was taken but she that that look as if this isn't gonna rest, so instead of telling her I am in love with the most amazing BOY in the world, I thought I'd show her, I was showing you off Kurt cause I Love You_" Blaine grinned.

"_I Love You Too_" Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. The couple waved goodbye to Finn and Rachel and made their way home.

Over in Finn and Rachel's car, Rachel looked at Finn puzzled.

"_What's wrong baby? Are you mad because I picked all that stuff and then Blaine bought it?_" she questioned.

"_No, I am shocked he did, I mean, he's been dating Kurt a year, but feels it's alright to by us $200 worth of baby stuff. I mean he's one of a kind_"

"_He really is, and just think when it's their turn to have kids, we can pay him back. They are gonna be great Godparents Finn. I am so glad you worked things out with Kurt and your Dad_" she smiled.

"_We sure will, whatever we decide to do in the future, we will make it work and will always have two happy, healthy kids. I can't wait to start this with you Rachel, and have our family around us all the way_"

"_I can't wait to start it with you Finn_" Rachel was starting to tear up.

"_I Love You Rachel Berry!_"

"_I Love you too Finn Hudson"_

With that the couple pulled out the parking lot and made their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read Me!<strong>

_So I know I dont usually have two authors notes, but theres a few things I have to say.  
>1) Please help, both me and my Sister have both sat down to write the next Chapter but are suffering from severe writers Block. I dont really plan on documenting every day of the pregnancy, but will cover any main events you guys want to see. So please give me ideas or the next chapter will be delayed.<br>2) We are Scottish, so we are trying our best to keep the Characters and the Story sounding American, obviously there are some things we say different so if anyone is confused as to what we mean, please ask.  
>3) The name Barbra, at no point are we making a fool of the name, our Auntie is called Barbra and its my middle name, I love it! We were just thinking about the characters and how we thought they would be like and think like while deciding names for the twins. So please if thats your name, dont take offence.<br>__4) Being Brittish we dont know if you guys have this type of shopping centre, or anything similar, I dont think we do either, but it was an idea Chelsea had that kind of fitted. Most of the shop names Chelsea made up in her head, if theres any near you, thats Awesome.  
>5) I am 13, my sister is 16, neither of us have had a baby, so probabaly wont be able to get dates and all that jazz accurate. We will try our best.<br>6) I hope you dont mind the amount of Klaine that is in this story, they are Chelsea's ship and she edits (cause she got a 1 in english, so thinks shes smart now), and likes to add them in. We will continue to do so, I do feel Kurt would be very involed if this was to happen in the show, so yeaa. Chelsea is in LOVE with Darren so she will continue to write him and I have no say:( _

_Lastly this wasnt me having a go at any negative comments cause they have all been great, I just wanted to clear stuff up before I continued on with the story. _

_Thanks again for reading everyone, please keep reviewing and stuff. :D Thanks, Heather-Barbra, and Chelsea-Sarah. xx  
><em>

_**P.S...Please give us ideas for what you want to see, I am thinking we are Mid September, so if there is any American holidays coming up, or any events, things you would like to see happen. We are think Baby Shower organised by Kurt at some point, Halloween, Christmas, New Year, Rachels Birthday. (We would do Thanks Giving but dont know when it actually falls so if someone could tell us, and maybe a bit about what happens, that would be great). We are also willing to bring more of the other characters into the story if you want and little more interation with The New Directions or even the Warblers (Cause Chelsea loves them too and we met some of them at the Glee Tour (Manchester) which was the best night of our lives). Please Give Me your thoughts, so I can write the next chapter and get it up soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's finally here! Chapter seven! sorry for the wait...what can i say-hate me if you wish! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill! i do not own glee!**

* * *

><p>The next week passed with no problems, no slushies, no getting push into lockers, Finn had been a little-well a lot- concerned when they reached Wednesday without anything happening, he watched Rachel's every move on Thursday but still nothing, not even a snide remark from Azimo. By Friday he was practically carrying her everywhere, peering round every corner, watching behind him just waiting on someone to catch them by surprise, but still nothing and now the school week had passed and it was time for Friday night dinner at the Hummel's.<p>

_"FINN ARE YOU READY WE HAVE TO BE AT YOUR MOMS IN 10 MINUTES!?" _Rachel had been waiting by the front door for ten minutes now, and was getting very inpatient.

_"Yes Rachel I'm here"_

_"What took you so long? I am supposed to the girl and the pregnant one that takes a while longer than you!"_

_"Yea Rach but its Friday night dinner Burt and Kurt have been doing them since before his mom died, so I have to look right. It means a lot to them. Then I had to think about the football game, would it be cold, what should I wear for that?" _Rachel couldn't help but laugh about how serious Finn was being.

After stopping by the mirror to 'fix' his hair, although Rachel was pretty sure it just looked the same, they finally left. Within five minutes, Finn pulled up outside the Hummel's. As ever Blaine's car was parked on the drive.

_"Do you think Blaine's moved in, I don't think I have parked on that drive since…" _Finn thought for a second and then laughed. _"Since they started dating" _he laughed again, Rachel let out a short giggle before ringing the doorbell. Seconds later Burt opened the door.

_ "Hi, come in guys"_ he greeted them warmly.

_"Hello Burt nice to see you" _Rachel chirped. Burt held the door open for the two.

_"Thanks Dad"_

Finn and Rachel walked passed Burt and into the hall way. He could smell the delicious feast Carole was preparing for dinner, the smell of the air freshener Carole used- the same one they used in their old house- the smell of lavender candles that were burning in the living room. But most importantly the smell of home. He loved his house with Rachel, but until the babies arrive that's all it would be a house not a home. Home was when he came in to find his Mom in the kitchen, Burt sitting at the table reading a newspaper and his brother cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch in front of a Disney Movie. Finn couldn't wait for this feeling, walking into his own Home, Rachel in the Kitchen and their children running around screaming. He smiled to himself at the thought. Rachel looked at him weird, took his hand and pulled him towards the lounge. Carole sat on one of the chairs watching the TV, Kurt and Blaine, cuddled together laughing and whispering to each other. Carole looked up and laughed at the boys before she noticed Finn and Rachel at the door.

_"Hello sweetie, oh Rachel come and take a seat your back must be agony standing there"_

_"Hi Carole, just a bit, thank-you"_ Rachel moaned, taking a seat at the end of the couch.

_"Hey mom nice to see you"_ Finn gave his mom a kiss, perching on the arm of the chair next to Rachel.

_"Hey Finn. I hope your looking after her. Get off the arm of that couch!" _Carole warned

_"I am mom"_ Finn stated as though it was obvious. Finn bumped Rachel's side nudging her to move over before he got grounded or something. Rachel scooted along, invading Kurt and Blaine's space. They separated from each other's grasp and put on a fake smile at Rachel.

_"Hey Kurtie" _Rachel cooed

_"Hi Rachie, how are you?" _Kurt cooed back.

_"I am good! Hey Blaine"_

_"Hey Rachel, Finn" _Blaine smiled back. Finn smiled at Blaine and all four sat in an awkward silence, squashed together on a sofa that wasn't meant for four, let alone one that was pregnant with twins.

_"Well I better go and check on dinner, Burt's in the kitchen alone" _Carole got out her chair and ran off into the kitchen. Finn moved and took Carole's seat giving the sofa a little more room.

"_So was everything ok at school this week, no problems?" _Blaine asked concerned.

"_Surprisingly yes, I mean I don't even think I seen Azimo all week"_ Rachel exclaimed.

"_That's good, maybe he's gave up" _Blaine added.

"_I dunno, I never had any bother either this week, I think he must have been off or something"_ Kurt didn't want anyone to build up their hopes.

"_He might have come to his senses baby, just wait and see what happens next week" _Blaine's feelings were mixed, he wanted to believe what he was saying was true and Azimo had really given up on bullying Kurt –and of course Rachel and Finn- but in his head he knew a bully, no a homophobic bully, like this would not give up. Before anyone could reply Carole shouted.

_"Kids dinners ready, in the dining room" _

Everyone made their way to the dining room and took their usual seats. They had their usual minute of silence, Kurt and Burt remembering Elisabeth, Carole remembering Christopher, Finn wishing he could remember, but knowing he would always have him in his heart, Rachel and Blaine hoping that someday this moment wouldn't be as hard, but knowing it always would be

_"So guys anything exciting happening in your teenage lives?" _Carole asked looking at the four teens.

_"Where to start? I am five and a half months pregnant, constantly tired, I am still throwing up every morning, my back is killing me all the time, my feet have doubled in size, I have hardly any clothes that fit me, I have 5 classes to revise for, I have to lead Glee Club at Sectionals next month, which results in rehearsal five nights a week, I have a homework pile taller than Finn, I have a house to keep clean, bills to pay, baby stuff to buy, food shopping to do –and Carole you know how much Finn eats!- and to top it all of I live with a boy, whose idea of saving money is not going for a shower" _Rachel got all of that out in what seemed like one breath, everyone just stared at her stunned, trying to take in her outburst. Kurt was the one to break the silence.

"_Ewww Finn that's gross "_Kurt screwed up his face looking disgusted at Finn, who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

_"Rachel honey we told you it wouldn't be easy" _Carole smiled. "_Finn you need to help out more" _Carole warned.

_"Carole I am sorry, I didn't mean it all, we are doing ok. I guess all my frustrations came out in one there. It will all be worth it in the end when we have the babies"_

_"Yes, it will." _Carole smiled.

"_You know Rachel, I could take some of those solos off your hand" _Kurt winked.

"_How about you two?" _Carole asked turning to Kurt and Blaine

_"All's good Mom, just working hard at school so I can get into Julliard next year, a few more solos could help out though" _Kurt chirped, turning his head towards Rachel again.

"_You keep working hard sweetie, you will have no bother getting into Julliard, how about you Blaine? You seem really quiet tonight"_ Carole was so proud, Kurt had huge dreams, but was working really hard to make sure they come true. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor.

"_I'm ok Carole, I suppose" _he whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes, everyone looked at him worried.

"_Baby, what are you not telling us?" _Kurt looked at Blaine, worry written all over his face.

"_It's nothing, I don't want to waste your Friday night dinner with my problems" _Blaine continued to look at the floor, this time the tears escaped his eyes and hitting the floor.

"_Oh my god, Baby what's wrong?"_ Kurt had never seen his boyfriend cry before.

"_Blaine would you like us to give you a minuet?" _Rachel asked looking at Blaine who shook his head.

"_Your all gonna find out sooner or later" _Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt shot a concerned eye towards Carole.

"_Kurt, you know I have problems with my dad?" _Kurt nodded his head.

"_I never told him about you, but that's not because I am ashamed or want to keep you as a secret cause I don't, I just…I just couldn't tell him" _Kurt nodded again

"_I understand Blaine, what's happened?" _Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and used his other one to gently rub his boyfriends back.

"_He found out Kurt, I don't know how but he has and now he's…he's pulling me out of Dalton and s…sending me to England to live with my grandparent's because he want's nothing more to do with me. They are the only ones that will have 'that thing' living with them. Kurt he referred to me as 'that thing'" _Blaine's sobs were heavier and now Kurt was crying along.

"_I thought you're dad knew you were gay Blaine" _Burt questioned.

"_He does, that's not what bothers him, it's me acting on it that bothers him. I think he always thought it was just a faze and I would grow out of it, but it doesn't work like that" _Every time Blaine spoke his sobs got heavier and heavier. Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"_Blaine, we will fix this, remember what I said when I transferred back to Mckinley. I will never say goodbye to you. That's a promise I intend to keep baby. Right dad?" _Kurt wanted to believe the words he had just said were true, but how could he fix this, he was only 17. Looking to his father for comfort was something Kurt didn't want to do, he wanted to show he was grown up like Finn and Rachel, but right now he needed his 'Daddy'.

"_We can't fix this baby, I am going to England next week" _with that Blaine got out his chair and ran towards the bathroom. Kurt stayed behind, thinking Blaine needed a minute alone. Rachel and Finn sat in silence shocked at what had just happened. Carole got out her seat to hug Kurt.

"_Please dad, please fix this. I can't lose Blaine. I don't think I can live without him" _Kurt pleaded with the only person that had stuck by him his whole life.

"_Buddy, I don't know what I can do"_ Burt really wanted to help, he just didn't know how.

"_Mom, Dad, I have an idea" _Finn looked between his mom and Burt.

"_Blaine could transfer to Mckinley, and…move in here. I mean he could have my old room. It's only an idea"_

Carole looked at Burt and shrugged her shoulders.

"_He's a great boy Burt, who obviously loves Kurt. I would be ok; the house feels empty since Finn moved out. I think it could work"_ Carole honestly thought it would work. Both her and Kurt looked at Burt, who was visibly going through the pros and cons in his head. In the end he couldn't think of any cons. It would mean his boy was happy.

"_I think it's the best idea Finns had this year"_ he laughed

"_You mean it dad? Blaine can move in here? With us? For real? Can I go and tell him?" _Kurt's voice became higher pitched as he continued.

"_Yea he can. But if you don't mind I will go and speak to him_" Burt got out his seat and went to find Blaine.

Blaine looked in the mirror, and then faced the sink, splashing cold water on his face. His usual fresh, beautiful eyes were blood shot, his cheeks flushed red, and there was a visible tear path that started at his eyes and ended at his chin. He continued to splash cold water on his face. Looking up he stared as his reflection in the mirror.

"_Come on Blaine, get it together, you can't let Kurt see you like his" _he warned himself. Every now and then he would stop crying, stop thinking about the_ last _week he would have with the boy he loved, the last time he would see his beautiful face, the last time he would be able to laugh at some of the things he wore, the last time he would hold those soft hands, the last time he would see his porcelain face, the last time he would kiss those soft, pink lips. But every time he would get those thoughts out his head, he would see something that reminded him of his boyfriend. He stared at Kurt's tooth brush in the cup, he thought about how that would never be _his _and Kurt's side by side. Then he looked at the row of face products, he tried to count them but he teared up again and again. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"_I'll be out in a minuet" _Blaine called through the door

"_Blaine it's me, can I come in?" _Burt called back, Blaine shot a look at the before, picking up a soft towel he dried his face, and unlocked the bathroom door. Burt looked at Blaine's broken face and smiled as Blaine fell into his arms. Burt held Blaine tight to his chest

_The couple shared a kiss that was interrupted by Kurt being Kurt "Oh my god guys I'm trying to eat my dinner"_

_"I think their adorable Kurt"_

_"Shut-up Blaine!"_

At that everyone finished their dinner and talked some more before Finn and Rachel went home because the four teens were going baby furniture shopping tomorrow.

Rachel woke up to three texts and an email. She opened the first text.

**To Rachel **

**From Kurt**

**Morning mommy. Me and Blaine will be over at 10am.**

**Love Ya Diva XOX**

Rachel smiled, looked at the time it was 9:30. She didn't rush out of bed because he knew Kurt would let himself in and wait downstairs until her and Finn were ready so she just lay on her bed and replied.

**To Kurt**

**From Rachel**

**Morning, just got your message so when you come round let yourself in with your key and we'll be down when were ready. And I'm not a mommy yet Kurt :)**

**Love You too! XOX**

She opened the next message.

**To Rachel**

**From Quinn**

**Rachel, please the status I tagged you in on Facebook I'm so sorry. Me and Puck were drinking last night and I had a bit much. I'm soo sorry Rach X**

This must be what the email is then. She didn't reply to the message she went straight to her email from Facebook and opened it the status said

**Quinn Fabray- Ahhh I HATE ****RachelBerry ****she took MY guy and got preggo just so I couldn't get him. I bet Finns not even the dad!**

**Comments **

**Santana Lopez- Quinn why would you say this about Rachel, her and Finn were made for each other. I know I can be mean but Quinn this Is Rachel Berry!**

**Kurt Hummel- Oh My Gog Quinn you can't stand to see anyone happy. I don't think your boyfriend PUCK will be happy when he sees this**

**Puckerman- What Quinn? I thought I was the one you loved Quinn not Finn; I can tell you know he doesn't love you. Your right Kurt I'm not happy. Also Rachel is one of my BEST friends!**

**Quinn Fabray- Guys I didn't mean this I was drunk. Puck you were the one that got me drunk. Rachel if you see the or have seen this im soo very sorry. Yea I might still love Finn but I love you more Puck I promise come to mine now and we can sort things out. Puck I love you forever baby XXX**

After reading this Rachel had a tear roll down her cheek she decided to post a comment.

**Rachel Berry- Thank-you guys. I'm glad I have friends unlike Quinn I was even gonna ask if you wanted to come see Beth with me since we had become friends and Quinn, Finn IS the father!**

Rachel went back to read her last text.

**To Rachel**

**From Santana **

**Hey Berry, I'm guessing you have seen or you will see Quinn's status. Just ignore her she jealous, Finn hates her so don't even worry about her manipulating him into getting back with her. Well we should talk later Rach? XOX**

**To Santana **

**From Rachel**

**Hi, Thank-you I just saw it. I know Finn loves me and I love him. Yea I might phone you later tonight I have to get up :) XOX**

Rachel had never gotten a text from Santana before actually Santana had never really spoken to her before it was weird how nice Santana was being. Rachel wiped away her tears and woke Finn up because he heard the front door close.

_"Morning beautiful, why did you wake me up?"_

_"Because Kurt and Blaine just came in so we need to get ready"_

The couple got ready and went downstairs to see Blaine setting out some crumpets.

_"Hey Blaine, what you doing?"_

_"Hi Rachel, we got you two some crumpets for breakfast"_

_"Thank-you Blaine"_

_Finn took a seat at his plate "Blaine where's Kurt?"_

_"Oh he went to the bathroom"_

_"Okay"_

Finn and Rachel tucked into their breakfast while Kurt and Blaine were looking at baby books.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the wait and thank you all for sticking by me and this story! We appreciate it! Comment, Review and all that Jazz!<strong>

**~Heather, Chelsea Sarah x**


End file.
